1. Technical Field
This document relates to a misting system.
2. Background Art
Conventional low-pressure misting systems exist. However, conventional low-pressure misting systems are formed of bulky components such as PVC piping and PVC couplings that require extensive time and effort to manufacture and install, in large part due to the priming and gluing of each joint. Furthermore, the large nozzles on these conventional low-pressure misting systems often do not create atomization of the water and just drip instead. Moreover, these conventional low-pressure misting systems cannot be converted to a high-pressure misting system. That is, they are not compatible with any thing beyond a garden hose; that is they cannot be used with a high pressure pumps for example.
Conventional high-pressure misting systems exist. However, conventional high-pressure misting systems also are formed of piping and couplings that require extensive time and effort to manufacture and install, in large part due to the preparation (e.g., sanding and fluxing) and soldering or welding of each joint.